


gone, pt. 1

by ayako_jess



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayako_jess/pseuds/ayako_jess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, impromptu poem.  Chloe thinks about Rachel's being gone.  (Not really spoiler-heavy, but I would suggest playing through Ep. 1 if you're unsure.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	gone, pt. 1

do you remember, love  
two friends' future  
far from here's fears?

before,  
i used to smile,  
before you  
were gone.

do you remember, love  
when we used to mark big red  
Xs on the bedroom calendar,  
18 000 hours until the world was  
ours?

i have not marked it since that day  
perhaps to avoid the passing of time  
my own passing, your departure

my waking thoughts --  
"where is she?  
what's become of me?"

pas une heure passe  
wherein i am not thinking of you.  
your smile was mine, too.

now,  
no father no friend no nothing,  
not even the company of Mrs. Misery

s'il vous plaît, a hand to hold  
i drown in a cloud of sadness and smoke  
if only to be in the same place as you:

neither here nor there,

gone.


End file.
